


Confiança

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve novamente olha para ela, alarmado. “Calma,” ela diz. “É uma coisa boa. Você está ajudando ele a se curar. Só estou... contente por ser você.” Ela morde o lábio. “Nós. Ele precisa de nós.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confiança

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022386) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/A: provavelmente se passa algum tempo depois de Soldado Invernal, que, obviamente, ainda não aconteceu. [N/T: a fic é de 28/10/2013] Shhh, ignorem a falta de sentido canônico. Só OT3.

Natasha beija o peito de Bucky. Ele não diz nada, respiração saindo em intervalos curtos. Steve também não diz nada, e provavelmente não há nada a ser dito.

Ela toca a garganta dele e vê seus olhos se abrirem. Ela se inclina para baixo, o beija, e descansa por um momento, seus lábios ainda pressionados nos dele. Pode sentir cada resquício de respiração contra sua bochecha.

Ela sorri, e ele sorri de volta.

-

Risada é algo gentil. Ela passa pelas paredes do pequeno quarto que os três estão dividindo desde que as memórias de Bucky retornaram. Ele fica quieto, na maior parte do tempo, constantemente encarando as paredes. Às vezes ele sorri amargamente para Steve ou tenta o tocar com seu braço bom. Natasha vê de relance a dor nos olhos de Steve, o pega se agachando na frente de Bucky e passando suas mãos pelas de Bucky, como que se assegurando que ele ainda está ali.

Natasha finge não notar. Ela pode ter sentido a falta dele, mas ele era o melhor amigo de Steve em primeiro lugar e acima de tudo. Talvez para sempre, se ele for o mesmo.

Mas ele não vai ser.

-

“Você não pode esquecer o que ele passou.” Natasha se inclina para trás no banco do bar e vira sua dose de uísque. Queima, mas não mais do que está acostumada.

Steve a encara com um olhar fechado, apertando os lábios. “Não diz esse tipo de coisa,” ele diz, movendo os dedos nervoso. Ele toma outro gole da sua cerveja e Natasha balança a cabeça.

“Não é como se você ainda pudesse se embebedar,” ela diz, acariciando seu copo de uísque com os dedos. “Então para que fazer isso?”

“É a norma social, não é?” Steve ergue os olhos, e Natasha nota que ele está observando o barman servir um casal mais novo de adultos do outro lado do bar. O olhar dela segue o dele e então ela pega seu copo, balançando ele para o barman. Ele cruza o pequeno espaço.

“Outro uísque?”

“Sim.” Ela pode sentir o olhar de Steve enquanto vira a segunda dose. Queima mais da segunda vez, e ela sibila. “Porra.”

“Ele passou pelo inferno,” é o que Steve finalmente diz, se ajeitando. Ele ainda é grande, mesmo sentado em um bar cercado principalmente por motoqueiros mais velhos, barbudos, e musculosos. Um lugar alemão. Natasha se sente em casa com a parca iluminação e a sensação de perigo por todos os lados. Ela é pequena mas ainda assim é meio impressionante, saber que ela pode matar todo mundo ali – exceto talvez Steve – com alguns movimentos.

“Bem, um inferno congelado, talvez.” Ela para. “Estou brincando.”

“Não deveria.”

Natasha revira os olhos. “Ele te ama.”

“O que isso significa?”

“Significa o que significa. Não sei bem como mais poderia dizer isso.” Ela balança a cabeça e descansa seu copo novamente na madeira enfraquecida. O barman está olhando para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela balança a cabeça de leve para ele, e ele volta a limpar as mesas. “Ele te ama. Os olhos dele ficam vazios, mas eles se acendem quando ele vê você.”

“Não percebi.”

“É claro que não. Assim que ele te escuta chegar a expressão dele muda. Ele sorri, quase. É impressionante. Você é a melhor droga dele.”

Steve novamente olha para ela, alarmado. “Calma,” ela diz. “É uma coisa boa. Você está ajudando ele a se curar. Só estou... contente por ser você.” Ela morde o lábio. “Nós. Ele precisa de nós.”

Steve está olhando para baixo agora, ambas as mãos envolvendo sua garrafa. “Não sei o que fazer por ele.” Ele fecha os olhos e suspira. “Nunca lidei com esse tipo de coisa. Ele fez... coisas das quais vai se arrepender. E ele não é o Bucky que eu conhecia. É como olhar para a sombra de alguém, e reconhecer a forma da pessoa, mas não... ver o rosto dela.”

Natasha dá de ombros. “O rosto dele está ali. Talvez você não esteja olhando bem o bastante.”

“Você vê o rosto dele?”

“Se o encarar, sim. Ele gosta quando eu beijo ele.”

Steve concorda. “Notei isso. Ele… sorri.”

“Exatamente.”

“Eu deveria tentar isso?”

Natasha ri. “Não sei,” ela admite, “talvez. Você acha que ele gostaria de te beijar? Você quer beijar ele? Não faz isso se não achar que é a coisa certa.”

Steve encara a parede por um momento, sobrancelhas franzidas. “Talvez.”

“Talvez o quê?” ela diz.

“Não sei.”

“... Vamos para casa.”

-

Natasha tenta evitar flagrar eles. Ela sabe que Steve valoriza a privacidade acima de tudo, e o quanto ele se irrita pelo fato de que ser o Capitão América basicamente destruiu sua privacidade. Não consegue sair para uma caminhada sem alguém analisar seus movimentos, e Natasha não quer ser culpada por o fazer confiar ainda menos.

Não é bem sua culpa que ela entra no pequeno quarto, abrigado em um hotel pouco usado em uma rua vazia. Não é sua culpa que pega Steve com sua mão apoiada na bochecha de Bucky, bocas abertas pressionadas juntas.

Consegue ficar quieta o bastante para fechar a porta, e só volta muito tarde naquela noite, e quando volta tanto Bucky quanto Steve estão dormindo, lado a lado, mas quase sem se tocar.

Ela não pergunta. Não precisa perguntar. A mesma intimidade que Natasha havia partilhado com Bucky agora é partilhada entre Steve e Bucky.

Ela sorri para Steve enquanto Bucky está no banheiro, e ele desvia o olhar, com o rosto vermelho.


End file.
